


let me inside (i wanna get to know you)

by youmorethanamelody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Eating Disorders, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, England - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Maya and Liam are cute, Sex, Sex Toys, Sixth Form College, Slow Burn, Summer Holidays, USA, handjobs, harry's family owns a b&b, here are the smut tags, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis' family are rich and live in the usa, there is some brief zarry but it doesn't go into detail, they go on holiday, zany's family go with them, zayn is louis' best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmorethanamelody/pseuds/youmorethanamelody
Summary: this is my first fic ever! im so excited to be writing it and hope u enjoy :)each chapter will have the relevant trigger warnings beforehand. if you wish to read without certain sections message me on twitter (@WantMelody) and i will send u a copy without those part/s.this fic also includes strong language and sexual content.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever! im so excited to be writing it and hope u enjoy :)
> 
> each chapter will have the relevant trigger warnings beforehand. if you wish to read without certain sections message me on twitter (@WantMelody) and i will send u a copy without those part/s. 
> 
> this fic also includes strong language and sexual content.

I didn't feel comfortable including Jay and Fizzy in this fic, so I named their respective characters something different. 

Warnings for this chapter- references to alchohol, bad language, references to sex and bad parental behaviour (not too bad) and v*miting (I have emetophobia so I like to be warned.) 

Follow my twitter @WantMelody and my tiktok @youmorethanamelody.

Enjoy!!

When he opens his eyes, Louis realises he is lying in a pool of sweat. It takes him a couple of seconds to realise it isn't his own and upon this revelation his stomach lurches viciously. Oh god. Images from last night flash through his mind- a heaving bar, himself leaping on stage mid-way through a band's setlist, Gigi and Zayn pulling him off whilst muttering stammered apologies to the stunned band, him pushing them away, flipping them off, and heading back to the centre of the packed dancefloor.

He groans and pushes himself upwards into a seated position using the palm of his hand. Even though him getting shit-faced and turning into a raving madman on a night out was a regular occurence, he still can't help the tiny bit of embarassment that creeps into his bones when recalling last night. But before he can think any more about it, a wave of nausea washes over him and he stumbles frantically into the en-suite bathroom and empties his stomach. Afterwards, he stays hovering over the toilet, one hand clasped on the seat to stop himself from collapsing; his matted, sweaty hair falling into his eyes. 

Now that he can move his head without feeling dizzy, Louis turns to survey his bedroom. He can safely say that he isn't known for having the tidiest bedroom, however right now it truly looks worse than ever before. Clothes (that he is certain do not all belong to him) are strewn across the floor, there's three empty packet of Doritos on his windowseat and one weeks worth of takeaway boxes on his bookshelf. Then there's the bed. In amongst the chaos of the room, Louis' bed is an island of calm and serenity (relatively... it still isn't very neat). Somehow, none of the clothes made it onto his bed, nor the food wrappers. His burgundy red sheets are completely on one side, covering a lump that is only just discernible as a body. Sighing, he walks over and pulls back the duvet, bracing himself for the worst (the time he'd woken up and his mum's 50 year old colleague was lying in his bed naked still haunts him). 

He audibly sighs with relief when he sees that it's just a random girl from his English Lit class; or is it Spanish? The cold rush of air causes her to stir, and she looks quizically up at Louis who is standing over her naked. "Up" he says and begins to search for some vaguely clean clothes that belong to him. Behind him he can hear the girl doing the same. Eventually she finds them, although she is missing a sock, and after Louis assures her that he will return it if he happens to find it (unlikely) she finally leaves, making sure to sneak past the kitchen where Louis' family is.

Wearing a pair of old grey sweatpants and nothing else, Louis leaves his room and heads downstairs into the kitchen. It's a large room, with an impressive view through large patio doors of the outside pool and garden. The kitchen cabinets are all a sea-kelp green, with a marble worksurface and gold handles and a gold tap. Louis' family are all sat around the island in the middle of the room, eating pancakes with various berries and syrup. Upon his entering, they all look up in turn, and give him the well rehearsed 'dissapointed but not surprised" look they had perfected so well. 

"Nice of you to join us Louis" his father says, looking pointedly at the large clock on the wall. Louis follows his gaze- 11:40, he's done worse. 

"Had a late night last night." he murmurs as he heads to the cupboard in search of his personal pack of coco-pops. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" his dad pressures, way too loud for this time in the morning. 

Louis sits down on a barstool between Lottie and Mimi who both give him sympathetic looks. "My friend had an end of year party. It only finished at 3, so I got home at 4." He tucks into his cereal.

"How did you get home?" his dad continues quizzing him with narrowed eyes. The truth was, Louis couldn't quite remember. It might've been Zayn, or someone else entirely.

He settles with the easiest answer, "Zayn and Gigi."

"Ah yes!" Louis' mum looks delighted at the mention of the couple. "How long have they been dating now? They look simply wonderful together!"

He sighs. He knows where this is going. Lottie shuffles uncomfortably and Phoebe suddenly becomes very interested in her half eaten pancake. "Just under 2 years Mum." he says in a monotone voice. That should've been a warning for her really. 

She looks at him. 'Here we go', he thinks. "You know Louis, you're 18 now, you really should have a nice girlfriend like Zayn does."

Louis' mum worships the ground Zayn stands on. She constantly compares him and Louis, and it's clear she thinks Zayn is superior to Louis in every aspect. She practically forces Louis to be like him and even take the same classes and apply for the same jobs as him. 

"I agree Louis." his dad says worriedly as he peers over the morning paper, "I hardly ever see you with girls! You need to put yourself out their more and stop spending all your time with your friends." He says the last word with disgust, referring to Louis' group of friends from school that are known for their parties, tattoos and for getting high. Louis only has one tattoo, a BUS 1 that Zayn has too, on his right hip. Of course his parents don't know about it. 

Lottie unhelpfuly snorts at her dad's comment about girls. Both of their parents turn to look at her. "Lottie? What do you have to say?"

She looks smugly at Louis "I don't think that's the reason you hardly see him with girls."

Louis' heart stops. No. She couldn't know. It was impossible. He tells her everything, but he's never told her that. But what if he'd somehow given it away? Had Zayn told her? No, he wouldn't. He was a better friend than that. Had she gone through his laptop? Oh god, what if she'd seen his porn?! His thoughts were cut off by Lottie saying "I saw one leave just this morning if I remember correctly!" She looks around with fake confusion. "Unless that was one of your friends Phoebe? Daisy? Mimi?" They look at her blankly and six sets of eyes swiftly turn to look at Louis. He holds up both of his hands in defence.

"So what? I didn't want to broadcast to the entire family that a girl slept over!" he exclaims.

His parents positively beam. Oh no. "So does this mean you do have a girlfriend?" his mum looks so hopeful. 

Lottie lets out another helpful snort and mutters under her breath, "if he has a new one each couple of days then yeah." Luckily their parents don't hear her. Instead, Louis shovels the last spoonful of coco-pops into his mouth and stands. 

"God Mum. I can't get any rest! Just leave me alone for one moment and stop fucking nagging me constantly about getting a fucking girlfriend! Just because the angel himself Zayn has one," he says the name mockingly, causing his mother to gasp, "doesn't mean I have to get one. Jesus Christ." His own voice hurts his head. It's now pounding. His parents look at him with their mouths agape, stunned by his outburst- he rarely swears infront of them- while his four sisters watch the interaction awkwardly. After several minutes of no one saying anything, Louis huffs and walks out of the kitchen. He does not slam the door behind him. That would be childish and unecessary. No. He definitely does not.


	2. note

Hi, it's been almost 7 months since I wrote the last chapter, and a lot has happened since.  
For a start, I'm no longer in the One Direction fandom. There's no specific reason I left, it was mainly just a desire to move on to other things, however that's the reason this story hasn't been updated in so long. 

Because I'm no longer in the 1D fandom and no longer ship Harry + Louis as I did when I wrote and published Chapter 1, I am now going to be writing the rest of this fic as if the characters are original characters. Obviously the names are still going to be Harry and Louis, but they won't be based at all off of the real people. I'll even give them different appearances. I also don't remember much about One Direction, so I'm sorry if something i write doesn't match up with the real- life facts. Again, I'm not trying to write a "Larry" fic as such, just a story using some of the same names. 

Anyway, the next chapter is a decently short one, and is again from Louis' pov, because I find it much easier to write from his pov. Don't worry though, future chapters will be from Harry's pov (and other characters!!). 

Also, since writing the first chapter back in August, my writing style and technique has changed quite a bit, so i apologise if it seems majorly different from the last chapter. I also might have switched tenses oops!! 

Thanks,  
Youmorethanamelody


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the previous note before reading this chapter!! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include- smoking and bad language. 
> 
> Follow my twitter @WantMelody and my tiktok @youmorethanamelody. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

As soon as Louis got to his room, he slumped down into his spinny desk chair and did what he always did when he gets angry, or sad, or has any vaguely negative emotion. 

He thinks about last summer. 

Louis likes to think about last summer. Skinny dipping in the old fountain in his driveway with Nick (whilst his parents were inside the house hosting an afternoon tea party) and borrowing Zayn's parent's precious Land Rover to drive down to the sea with him and Gigi. It hadn't been quite as fun when they had started making out in the backseat when it was his turn to drive, but he had thoroughly enjoyed chucking empty crisp packets back at them. 

And now it was time for another summer like that. More days of trying to tan, long nights spent playing board games and trying not to fall asleep in the August-evening heat.

Except it was different. Because it wasn't just him, his best friend and his (his best friend's) girlfriend. No. Somehow, his parents had roped in the Grimshaws. His family and the Grimshaws had been close for much longer than anyone-who-was-currently-alive could remember. Apparently it was a "bond that went centuries back", although he considered that to be bullshit. Anyway, this summer the Tomlinsons and the Grimshaws had formulated a plan which involved sending their troubled sons away together for the entirety of the summer. 

Louis had heard of better plans. 

Nick and him had never seen eye-to-eye. When they'd first been introduced, it had been at one of Nick's mother's famous spring garden parties, where hundreds of guests turn up to sit on picnic blankets and drink champagne on the Grimshaw's expansive lawn. Louis had been 15 and going through a severe stage of thinking he was too cool to be there. But of course, his mum had dragged him along and made him sit on their appointed picnic blanket and chat to other people of the same wealth about wine and swimming pools and dogs and summer camps. Then a little ratty looking dog had come yapping over and tried to steal one of his chocolate coated strawberries. He'd grabbed them protectively and tried to shoo the dog away, but it unsurprisingly hadn't worked. So that meant a boy roughly his age had had to come over onto their picnic blanket and grab the dog. Once he had done so he turned to Louis' parents and apologised in a horrifyingly posh voice. Which Louis thought was a bit rich. He'd been the one who'd got trampled on by the rat, not his parents. This posh boy should be apologising to him. And so he said as much, which evidently didn't go down to well. And that's how his and Nick's friendship.. no acquaintance had started- rockily. 

Ever since then they'd reluctantly make small talk at mutual events, which were in-fact becoming increasingly more regular as their parents and sisters became quick friends. 

And this summer, it had all come to a head. Nick was coming on holiday with them. Them being Louis' bestest friends and people he trusted with his life. Nick didn't belong alongside them. He belonged back at his stately home with his little rat (actually Louis now thinks that The Rat might have died sometime in the last 6 months, but he isn't sure). Anyway, Nick definitely did not belong with him, Zayn and Gigi. When Louis' mum had told him about her terrible plan, she'd smiled and said "I know you aren't the best of friends, but what harm would come from trying to get along for the summer? I'm sure you guys have more in common than you think!", all with a disgustingly summery smile. He'd raised an eyebrow and simply said "Mum, I think you're forgetting the fact that Nick is a posh twat who doesn't like me. It's not a case of me disliking him, it's mutual." 

In the two weeks before their scheduled trip down to the coast together, Louis had tried every way to convince his parents to un-invite Nick, but to no avail. They seemed extremely set on it for some idiotic reason. 

And so now, sitting in his spinny-chair the day before the departure date, he lit a cigarette, wheeled towards the window and finally accepted that he might have to spend the next 4 weeks with Nick The Dick Grimshaw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not very long, I need to sleep, but I'll probably update tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the first chapter. ill update soon!  
> twitter is @WantMelody  
> tiktok is @youmorethanamelody


End file.
